<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NASA by tintedpetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619388">NASA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedpetals/pseuds/tintedpetals'>tintedpetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Renjun &amp; Liu Yang Yang Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedpetals/pseuds/tintedpetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars die out in the end too; but the new ones that are born makes the dark universe a new blank canvas; what Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno would call home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NASA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for prompt #00105.<br/>inspired by things in daily life, where colours all greet each other with warmth (even cold soulders are fine too.)</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56YejtssEweARWukkCISPt?si=UJkA5fwbTv6NVtJFBiaYvQ">songs i listen to while writing</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The colour Renjun first learnt to love was the colour blue. The tint that coloured the sky and the waters, maybe it was because that was the hue that painted his favourite childhood TV show the most; Moominvalley. The colour of his cats’ eyes, Lily, was also of a light blue. Her turquoise blue eyes that looked at him with so much love every day, as if she was thanking him for always grooming her snow-white fur with so much patience and for refilling her little food bowl with her favourite crunchy kibbles. He learnt to love it even more when he saw that his parents both had the same tint of blue in their eyes; periwinkle blue. Their everlasting love was one the boy that loved winter had adored so dearly.</p><p>—</p><p>It was a nice day out: the wind was softly whistling; the bright blue sky had greeted him hello when he stepped out of his condominium with his mom. That day, he had chicken dumplings, which his mom had whipped up a week ago for breakfast, because let’s admit, dumplings is a food dish one can have anytime of the day. Snack? Dumplings. Soup? Put some dumplings. Family gathering? Whip up some dumplings. Have a son that loves your cooking? Batch make some dumplings. 30 minutes before his breakfast, with his mom, he had bid goodbye to his dad alongside “Have a safe trip!” and “Baba can you buy me ayi Zhou’s tanghulus later?” to which his dad laughed at, and nodded to, before giving his 6 year old son a hug and a ruffle to his hair.</p><p>He chatted with his mom on their way to his kindergarten that was around the corner. It was a short 10-minute walk, but Renjun was an excited little boy. Maybe he was happy as this was his first day of school after a long break. His brightly decorated classroom had finally greeted him, so that means more colours to explore, but most importantly it meant he could learn more names. When asked by his mom on why he was so happy at 7:30 in the morning, he excitedly went, “I’ll have more friends and they can come over and try mama’s hotpot with your special marinade beef that baba and I love! Best hotpot ever!” Either way, he was singing and dancing while his mom laughed at his antics.</p><p>—</p><p>The mother and son duo bid goodbye to each other as his teacher greeted him at the front door. Renjun took off his coat and hung it up. He ran into his class, and he could hear from a distance, a stern yet loving voice asking for him to be careful, to which he replied yes to happily but was still zooming into his class with his light blue bag. He took his seat beside a boy who was colouring; to whom he asked shyly if he could join. The boy nodded, shyly, ike Renjun, and pushed the book and colouring pencils over to him. The both of them were happily filling in the illustrations of the dinosaurs and the flowers with colour Renjun soon learnt that his name was Liu Yangyang, a boy younger than him by seven months. They were happily colouring until Renjun looked up and made eye contact with him, screamed and cried while saying that he had green eyes just like the dinosaur that they were colouring; an emerald green. Yangyang was confused and proceeded to cry along, where they ended up hugging each other. Twenty minutes later, their moms came along to comfort the two boys after being panickily called by their homeroom teacher. Renjun soon learnt that he took after his mom, where he saw colours in others’ eyes based on their emotions. That day, he discovered that Yangyang actually felt safe with him, which had then turned into a small hotpot session after class at Renjun’s house, of course, with his mom’s signature marinated beef.</p><p>—</p><p>After the incident, the both of them quickly became best friends. They sat next to each other, shared the snacks together and walked home hand in hand. It just rained earlier that day, so the weather was colder than usual. They bid goodbye to their classmates after making sure they were dressed warmly before walking back home together. They were playing with the puddles the rain had formed while slowly enjoying the jianbing that they’ve carefully saved up their pocket money since the last week for. They sat at a corner while enjoying the hot steaming pancake the nice ayi had made for them, adding a bit more sausage than she usually does, mentioning that they’d have to eat well so that they can grow to become strong and smart children.</p><p>The two played on the swings after they were done snacking, holding on tightly while they made sure not to go too high or fall off. They had already told their parents earlier that they’d be home a bit late, positive that they wouldn’t mind if it’s an hour or two late since they were around their apartment complex. The two 6-year olds couldn’t say no to a good play session after all, especially with full bellies. Yangyang suddenly stopped playing and gasped,</p><p>“Junnie what if one day you saw someone with red eyes? Wouldn’t that be scary?” Renjun’s eyes immediately widened and stopped playing too.</p><p>“Maybe they’re a monster, roar!” Yangyang walked like a scary monster while trying to imitate how monsters walked and sounded. Renjun instantly shook his head frantically, while denying the younger’s words.</p><p>“Mama says red means they’re mad, red means danger!”</p><p>“What if their eyes are blue? Like my cat!” Yangyang asks again.</p><p>“Blue means sad. But Moomin’s eyes are blue! His eyes are blue like the sky, so he’s always happy!”</p><p>“Oh, how about yellow?” Renjun scratches his head and thinks for a moment.</p><p>“Hmm… like the Cheshire Cat?”</p><p>“Yeah! I like him, he’s so cute! His fur is purple! He’s also nice to Alice!”</p><p>“Oh, mama never told me about that! I’ve only seen your eyes so far, and they’re always emerald green with me. Sometimes when you’re sad they turn dark blue.”</p><p>“Dark blue?”</p><p>“Mhm! Mama says when I grow older, I can see more colours, oh, and also, I can see more peoples’ eye colours too! Mama said I’m too small now. I can’t wait to see them!”</p><p>Yangyang claps his hands enthusiastically. “But what if one day when you do, someone has no colour in their eyes Junnie? Like it never changes even when they smile?”</p><p>“I don’t think that will happen Yangyang, everyone’s emotions changes, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, laoshi said that the other day, that we all change like the weather! But I hope I’m always a rainbow, rainbows make me happy!”</p><p>“Rainbows! I love rainbows, I hope every day I would see a rainbow!” Renjun draws a big giant rainbow with his arms and laughs, followed by his best friend.</p><p>—</p><p>It’s three in the goddamn morning; class is starting soon and Renjun sure as hell can’t sleep. It really isn’t helping with the fact that Yangyang is not his roommate. Sure, Yangyang was still his housemate but he’d have to go all the way to the second floor to meet Yangyang; and that took so much effort in his very tired body. Maybe they do hate Renjun, first his best friend is not his roommate, then he forgot he had a morning class today and now his supposed to be roommate is missing. They managed to get him the bed that he wanted; the one near the window. You see, he wanted to lead a sappy college life; waking up in the morning to the sun rays shining on his face, making cute lunch boxes for himself, grabbing a cute drink on his way to class, going on cute trips with his best friend and maybe if the universe even loved him enough, having a cute partner and being that one model student. Yes; lead that cute happy college life. People say he’s cute, there’s no reason to live a college life that goes in the same direction as his looks too, right?</p><p>But that isn’t going to happen now, is it? Now his first day of class is ruined, he burnt his favourite shirt and he can’t sleep; and he was shivering in fear all thanks to the thunderstorm outside. He hates thunderstorms with all his heart. Light showers were okay, but rain which was so hard that it could wreck ships? No. He isn’t scared of it per-say, but still his dislike for it is quite valid considering how he lost many things in the fast movements of the droplets.</p><p>The smell of acid in the water in the concrete jungle makes him feel suffocated. If he could see himself in a mirror right now, he’s sure his eyes would reflect an icy grey; one that’s numbingly cold like the winters. But he was too scared to crawl deep down to knock on the guardian’s door, afraid that he’d unleash something monstrous while he was trying to survive a storm, when all he had to do was stay inside. But staying inside was too scary; he needed to stock up for winter or else he’d be left to freeze with the thoughts that engrave inside of his head. A memory he wishes he would never unlock; even if he doesn’t know what it is.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He doesn’t know. His mouth is sewn shut. How does the rain that is racing to a never-ending finishing line affecting him this badly? And he doesn’t even know the answer. Renjun can only stare at the unknown boy in front of him. He knows he should react, because who is this boy? What if he’s a robber? Or even worst: just a fragment of his imagination that’s gone extremely hazy right now.</p><p>“I’m Lee Jeno, your roommate. Sorry I just got here, I kinda lost track of time while doing work at the library. You must be Huang Renjun? We share a class together, the one you missed this morning? I woke you up, but you kept saying you were too tired to go? So yeah, I’m sorry, did I like scare you or-“</p><p>“Hai.” Renjun mutters quietly.</p><p>“Hello.” Jeno replied softly while carefully sitting down beside Renjun.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Renjun shakes his head.</p><p>“Do you hate the rain?”</p><p>“Sort of…”</p><p>“Do you want me to sleep beside you? We have class together too later at two so we can sleep in- I saw your schedule, we can-“</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah. I’ll like grab my mattress and-“</p><p>“Can you sleep with me? Like on my bed, I- God it’s so awkward but yeah heavy rain just, yeah. Warmth is nice, but like yeah let’s go I’ll help with-“</p><p>“Oh? Okay. We can share the bed.”</p><p>Renjun scoots over, allowing Jeno to get on. The both sit up, refusing to look at each other; deciding their phone screens were more of a nicer thing to look at.</p><p>“This is a really… weird first meeting, isn’t it? I’m sorry for this.” Renjun says, feeling awkward. It’s weird, this whole situation is weird, he knows. But the thunderstorm that seems like it isn’t ending soon is not the biggest form of help for him to sleep; especially after all the shit he’s went through today. Yangyang does this with him, so it’s fine. When they have sleepovers; planned or unplanned, his best friend would curl up in bed with him, and though Jeno isn’t Yangyang, he’s already doing so much for him when they’ve only just met.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I get it, the rain isn’t for everyone, just like how the sun isn’t too. I like clouds, they’re nice.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I’m Huang Renjun, I take arts.”</p><p>“I’m Lee Jeno, I’m studying dance.”</p><p>“Oh.” Renjun says in realization after unknowingly looking at Jeno longer than he thought he had.</p><p>“Oh?” Jeno furrows his eyebrows. Because it sounds like Renjun has seen something deep inside him that he was too scared to show.</p><p>“Your eyes smile like the moon.” Renjun says softly</p><p>“Yours shine like the stars. I wish mine did too.” A sad smile painted Jeno’s face.</p><p>How does someone who smiles like the crescent moon not glow like one? Is it wrong that I feel drawn to you; even if we’ve just met for the first time? Is this how lost sailors feel when they finally see the light ray from a lone lighthouse in the middle of the dark, dark ocean? Lee Jeno, you have eyes so black, it captivates and saddens me. The pictures I drew of the night sky weren’t ever this sad; and the pictures NASA took of the enchanting moon weren’t either. Your eyes are black like the galaxy, and I'm falling into your warmth deeply. Deeply, Lee Jeno.</p><p>Renjun can’t seem to recall what happened after the thoughts has run into his head like the waves crashing the sands; but that morning he had breakfast wih Jeno that the later had prepared for them. And even though it was bright outside; Jeno’s eyes were still the same black that he saw hazily in his memories; a night sky without the stars and the moon, an empty road without a ray of light to guide him out of there. And for some reason, he feels like he’s met Jeno, deep down inside he longs for the warmth he received last night from the later to be with him until the end of time.</p><p>—</p><p>“Renjun help me please please please please how am I supposed to write this script without your help? Pleaseeeee help me?”</p><p>“Look I’d love to, but this gouache is not going to magically get attached to my brush and be painting a drawing all by itself, if it did, I’d pass out and be on my way to the afterlife or to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Hogwarts, Renjun has always wished he’d be at Hogwarts right now. Maybe he should, considering he has this special ability that he questions at times on whether it’s a curse or a blessing; sure, it’s nice to see how people feel, at times.<br/>
It’s not that nice when you’re walking down the hallway at 3 in the goddamn morning to the kitchen in his shared house, all excited to reward yourself with the bliss of life that is ramen with cheese, eggs and hotdogs after suppressing it for almost five months — and all you can see is the glowing red that radiates in Yangyang’s eyes when his stupid partner mixes up the editing and he has to re-do everything and not get any amount of sleep for three days straight. God, what’s up with Yangyang’s choice of partners sometimes?</p><p>It’s also not cool when all you see in Donghyuck and Jaemin’s eyes is the pink that circles their irises. Yes, it is not very cool when you live in the same house together and have to see the two best friends that you love with all your heart all giggly and literally indulging each other like they’re Romeo and Juliet. It’s cute that they’re in love, it really is, don’t get Renjun wrong. He isn’t jealous or anything but for the love of all singles out there: get a room.</p><p>It’s also not that much of a blessing when he first saw his cute roommate, eye smile and all; only having black painted in his orbits. Empty. How is it possible for a boy so pretty, that even the flowers would be too shy to be put up against him? This boy was so breathtaking, the moonlight yearns to kiss him to make the nights last longer. Maybe that was why, because his eyes were as dark as the empty night sky.</p><p>“Oh, come onnnnnn you love me! Look at my pretty eyes full of love for you! See it’s yellow! The colour of friendly love! Ren- Ow! The fuck what was that for Jaemin?”</p><p>“A greeting, a nice one. It’s what I call a bro slap, a lil tap tap on the good ‘ol back.”</p><p>Yangyang looks and Jaemin snatches the fries he has in his hand.</p><p>“Oi! My cheese fries! And it was the part too!”</p><p>“Now, Jaemin, I call this mutual love! Look at us sharing food like bros always do! Thanks bro!” Yangyang says teasingly after he gobbled up the last of Jaemin’s fries; yes the bottom part where all of the seasoning were. Yes, Yangyang is sort of evil for that but it wasn’t that bad considering Jaemin almost made him choke on air earlier when he purpousely slapped his back (he knows Jaemin did).</p><p>“God let Renjun live will you?” Donghyuck comes and puts his backpack down.</p><p>“Have you eaten Jun? You’ve been working on that painting for over two weeks. Lost so much weight too.” Donghyuck hands a brown paper bag at to the art student and Renjun accepts it with a weak smile.</p><p>“Mmm… had a melon bread for breakfast. That’s really it. Thank you for this, maybe I would be dead if it weren’t for you.”<br/>
Yangyang snickers. “Oi, don’t say that! I promised your mom that I’ll keep you alive and healthy throughout our studies here!”</p><p>“Mmmm.. but we aren’t the only ones keeping you alive, aren’t we Junnie? You wouldn’t be that concerned about breakfast if it wasn’t for Jeno!” Jaemin sing songs, which Donghyuck returned with a sharp glare while quietly muttering “This isn’t the time for that!” that resulted in Jaemin whispering sorry repeatedly.</p><p>Yangyang gasps loudly, making everyone turn to him in shock.</p><p>“Ah class… Jaemin we have class!” God, we’d be dead if we’re late to Professor Park’s class! Let’s go!”</p><p>Yellow rushes into Jaemin and Yangyang’s eyes. Both boys wished Renjun and Donghyuck goodbye and they dashed out from the park, screaming a quick bye when they’re almost at the exit. Quietly praying that they won’t be dead and would make it in time. They really can’t afford to miss another class for this subject, not when their mid-terms are around the corner.</p><p>“So, any progress yet on him? Still as quiet as ever?” Donghyuck opens the tumblr of hot tea and hands it over to Renjun when he’s sure no one would listen to them talking.</p><p>“Drink Junnie. It’s chamomile and honey.” Renjun gives a small appreciative smile and takes a few hot sips.</p><p>“Always has been. He’s always quiet, you guys know that. You see him in the house. Not always there, he's busy with his classes, especially with his final year showcase soon; he barely talks when we all have dinners together too.”</p><p>“Mmm… but he likes you. A lot.”</p><p>“You keep saying that Hyuck. How do you know?”</p><p>“The way he looks at you. Have you seen it? God Junnie, he looks at you like you’re the center of the Universe. It’s been two years. What is this? A twenty thousand strangers to lovers slow burn angst? God, it feels like I’m reviewing a Shakespeare play for my stage design class.”</p><p>“Wish it was, wish it wasn’t. I don’t know Hyuck. All I know of him is that he’s empty most of the time. Sometimes, there’d be a little light you know, like when he talks to me? But it dies out so fast, it’s like he never wants to shine anymore. It hurts me. It hurts that someone so surreal would never want to shine. He sits down with me on my bed, hugs me when the thunders clap, when I shake in fear. He writes me little notes besides the breakfast he bought for me. He compliments me when I feel like my paintings are shit.”</p><p>“Junnie, talk to him. Please do.” Though they’ve only met two years ago when Renjun started college, he instantly clicked with Donghyuck. The later, although he had a very loud (in a good way) personality, his eyes were always a shade of blue, almost purple with him. He was a friend that Renjun could rely on to call him out when he’s hurting himself too much. Donghyuck was also the friend he would go to for advice, because he believes in the later, as much as he trusts Yangyang too. It was nice that he had another person to talk to about his tangling emotions to; and he’s glad that person is Donghyuck.</p><p>“But what if- “</p><p>“Don’t say that. Jun, he likes you, he likes you so much. I know I can’t see colour like you; God I wish I could. I really do. It’s kinda cool you know, but it also scares<br/>
me? But just know that black doesn’t always mean emptiness; he probably absorbed too much light at one point and he died out. When you mix black with other colours, what happens?”</p><p>“The other colours fade out. Like yeah…”</p><p>“See? I know it’s impossible to mix in any colour at that point to avoid the colour turning to black fully. But that doesn’t mean you can’t counter it out with other colours. If you can see other colours in him flicker, he still has light in him, Junnie, he really does, all you have to do is paint him with love, which I’m sure you’ve already started doing you know? You painted me with so much love too, even Jaemin and Yangyang; you have no idea how much colour you have in your soul. You’re a beautiful soul Junnie, and I’m sure Jeno sees that.”</p><p>—</p><p>And Donghyuck was right. Jeno did in fact saw how much of a beautiful soul Renjun was. It took him almost three years of them being roommates; they decided to share rooms even if it was a tinier bit more expensive than being randomly shuffled into new rooms after each semester, telling their friends they were used to each other and it would be awkward with another person.</p><p>Falling for Renjun was something the boy with eyes as lost as a never-ending black hole was something he expected; he really did. Seeing Renjun sleeping and ignoring him when they first met was something that raised so many questions in him.<br/>
It felt like a spark; like he was a black hole in the lonely universe witnessing the birth of a star. Because he has sat alone in the darkness for so long, to see a single light ray coming towards him was surreal. He witnessed everything and everyone in his life as a lone dead star just observing others; that he was no longer needed.</p><p>At one point he was. Jeno was the brightest star he himself knew. He guided his loved ones home; creating a ray so warm people basked in his presence and thanked him. Then he realised not everyone needed his light, not everyone wanted to search for the North star in a constellation; that there were rulers of the skies and the seas and he was nowhere near them. So, he slowly strayed away further, losing the beautiful colours that once painted him in many beautiful shades.<br/>
Faded… his colours turned dull and then slowly drifted to black. It was like a black hole sucked up every shade of beauty he was once crowned in. Lee Jeno was a lonely blackhole; lost, empty, shattered. Not a single source of light could colour him.</p><p>But Huang Renjun showed Lee Jeno that he can be the bright star he once was. It might take many years, a few decades, or even centuries for him to be rewritten in the night sky; to hang so beautifully above the mountains that kissed the oceans. Because he saw how Renjun was born, he felt the warmth that he gave others through Huang Renjun after so painfully long. And after so long, Jeno finally met Renjun, and he was never going to let him go.</p><p>And when they finally embraced each other’s winters and summers, it was like an explosion of everything serene the never-ending universe had to offer was a breath away.</p><p>Renjun was the stars he longed to paint his dark night sky with. Jeno finally found his other half after so long. When they confessed to each other, it was on the rare nights in a few years that a great comet has graced the sky; though it was considered as a sign of disaster in ancient times, now Jeno believes it was a sign of new life.</p><p>And this life was definitely going to be a great one, his final life that he would be spending with Huang Renjun; someone he’s yearned for so long when he last saw him as a new star in the Universe.</p><p>“I love you Jeno. That’s the biggest understatement I know. You’re more beautiful than the paintings I colour in my head.”</p><p>“I’ve loved you since forever Renjun. I don’t know when; but since then.”</p><p>“Your eyes are colourful now Jeno. It’s an explosion of colours, it’s like the pictures of the galaxies I see in books.”</p><p>“Really? Yours too. They always have been, always. Even more breath taking that the ones I see when I was up in the sky.”</p><p>When they kissed; it was like seeing the stars again for the first time; and for a million years to come.</p><p>And indeed, when they found each other, even NASA wouldn’t be able to capture a love so great after a million years of two souls searching for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how falling in love was like for me; when i realised how beautiful it was. even when i thought i no longer shined like i used to.<br/>the person i fell in love with showed me how beautiful the colour black was; that emptiness was a feeling of whole too. and that the pictures from NASA never did justice just how exactly soft the black holes are; because we never know what colour splashes in them and created a world of it's own; where the colours are all in love.</p><p>also; it was fun being able to include a jist of my college life in here as well. i study in performing arts and the dialogues actually happened in real life. </p><p>thank you for reading! this was an amazing prompt to write; also a big thank you to my two amazing friends for beta-ing this for me! i couldn't have done this without the both of you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>